drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Drimare Species
There are a lot of Drimare species, and by "a lot" I really mean A LOT. Drimares can be based on practically anything as The Sandman takes inspiration from all the creatures he has seen on Human dreams. Here are some descriptions for most common/known types of Drimares. Most Drimares are horned humanoids in appearance with long ears, large eyes, no nose and heads floating separate from their necks. Below are the variations of this, as some exceptions may occur. RIP FORMATTING Regular Drimare (No magic) As generic as can be, these Drimares don't usually have any special kinds of abilities, their skin and hair tones are normally similar to those from those of humans, though some exceptions can occur. Regular Drimare (Magic) Similar to magicless Drimares, but less boring, they're gifted with magic or other abilities and their colours can also be more fantasy like. One of the most known subspecies of magic Drimares are the Elemental kind. Elementals Fire Drimares Natural born pyromancers usually have dark brown skin colours, though red, orange or black can also happen. They have fiery coloured eyes and fire like hair, it's not real fire though, it just kinda glows and does not obey the laws of gravity. They're also very resistent to fire. Blue Fire Drimares Easily mistaken with Ghost Fire Drimares as both are blue in colour, Blue Fire Drimares are a subspecies of Fire Drimares, who are blue coloured rather than red, they're quite rare as well and feared due to their similarity to Ghosts. Water Drimares IN PROGRESS They have water powers and water hair like hair. This species is currently getting reworked so I don't have updated information on them yet. Ice/Snow Drimares IN PROGRESS Frozen crystal hair and horns and they have snow powers Idk I don't have one of these yet Air/Wind Drimares IN PROGRESS They control said element Rock/Earth Drimares IN PROGRESS Same as above. Secondary These aren't really species, as they can be added to any of the existing species. However, they do not mix with eachother. Reaper Reapers are reborn soul, with traits associated to how the Drimare died. They always has a scythe and certain deaths can manifest in their appearance (Snakes, snow, etc) while others might not (Being killed, illness, etc) Abilities are usually related to shapeshifting and moving between the Limbo and the living world. Ghost Ghosts are souls that were never caught by a Reaper and learned to materialize and move back to the living world. They're usually pale and have colours ranging from greys, to purples, to cyans Their abilities are related to poltergeist junk, teleporting, disapearing and phasing through things Sometimes they carry abilities from their life, depending on their original species. Zombie Zombies, similar to ghosts, are souls that were never caught by a Reaper, but rather than materializing into a ghost, they manage to possess their corpses again. They don't usually have the same abilities they had in life, however, when affected by magic, some Zombies can regenerate their limbs. I'd say they're usually greenish to grey in appearance but ever since I created Raven, who is a purple zombie, I don't know what to think anymore lol. Not to be mistaken by classic braindead zombies, those can happen with magic or something but their soul is long gone and they're just empty shells. They can't die in tradicional ways, however if the body of a zombie is destroyed, their soul becomes homeless and can then be caught. Animal Drimares Mammals (Cats, Dogs, Bats, sheep, etc) These Drimares usually have hind legs, and lower arms both covered in fur, the feet are usually a paw, claw, hoof, whatever from the respective animal has, but in most cases, the hands are usually normal, with the exception of being clawed. Note: Sheep and other hooved critters's hands only have three fingers however They also have a tail and ears matching their respective animals, as well as extra body parts like wings, chest fur or antlers. Unlike Regular Drimares, Animal Drimares don't have horns unless the specific animal calls for it. Similar to Regular Drimares, they can have natural colours or bright fantasy like colours, and they can also be magic or just simply naturaly. Bird drimares Occasionally confused with Harpy Drimares, Bird Drimares' bodies are completely feathered and they have bird feet and tail and clawed hands. The only featherless part of them is their faces, but they have this cultural thing where they almost always wear beak masks. The feathers in their arms can grow really large and become like wings, but most Bird Drimares can't/don't fly so it's common for them to clip those larger feathers. They don't usually wear clothes either Insect Drimares Their arms and legs are floating separated from their body and may have fur or claws, depending on the insect. The insides of their eyes are usually black instead of white and they usually have antennae and wings They love working and being in groups and normally have an extra pair of arms Fish Drimares (Not to be mistaken by Water Drimares or Mermaids) - Entire body is scales, webbed hands and feet, usually clawed, fish tail and fins on arms and legs. The have fins instead of ears. Idk I haven't worked too much on them Pupils usually have odd shapes Examples: Pearl, uh... no one else Snake Drimares (Not to be mistaken with MALICE) Naga like bodies, eyes similar to Malice's tho, fangs and forked tongues, no horns, kind of huge Can and will eat you Only bottom half of their body is snake like Or should they have no arms? I never made a Snake Drimare and this is just how I imagine they'd be. Might change if I do make a character like this Amphibian Drimares Idk man I'll get back to this when I make a frog oc or some shit Note: Centaurs, satyrs etc don't count in these Animal Drimare groups, will write later Plant Drimares Flower Drimares Two flowers on their heads that show what kind of flower they are, said flowers bloom when they're in love, or just aroused Very colourful skin tones and hair, clawed hands and feet, ears usually have a mistletoe like texture. Some have neck leaves and most Flower Drimares have two tendrils growing from their backs that they just kind of have to look cool. I have yet to find a cientifically acceptable excuse for why they have them Love/Hate relationship with the Insect Drimares Examples: Florian Tree Drimares Inside of eyes is black instead of white, horns made of branches and wood, THEY'RE REALLY HECKING TALL and are usually loners They like to stand still and do a whole lotta nothing, probably have birds nesting on them sometimes, and are a bunch of hippies Examples: Root Colors Rainbow Drimares Skin tones are always black, white or grey, hair is rainbow coloured and it always grows in a rainbow gradient, blood colour can be any and it usually matches the colour of their tongues, which is also random Horns are usually light coloured Examples: Leinbou, Iris Monochrome Drimares Despite the name, they have no other colour variation besides grey. They're greyscale like they came out of an old black and white movie. Ironic because they were originally a mutation of the Rainbow species. Fantasy Creature Drimare Fairy Drimares Troll Drimares Harpy Drimares Centaurs Satyrs/Fauns Celestial Drimare Angels Fallen Angels TBA Shadow Drimares Genie Drimares Doll/Puppet Drimares Vampires Werewolves Wood Drimares (Not trees. Perhaps they're related to Puppets?) Category:Drimare Species